The Remaining
by Skullenko
Summary: Fionna hasn't gone on an adventure in weeks. Cake has become lazy ever since dating Lord M. Things with Gumball have become awkward. Then one encounter with Marshal lee changes everything. Fionna can finally go on missions again. But when Fionna and Marshal stumble upon something HUGE can even they succeed. Can they win before it's too late. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Heyheyhey! Hello, I'm a new fanfiction author! I only have one other story 'The Life of a Dudette' which is a Grojband story. Anyway, I hope you like this, criticism welcome. Finn, do the disclaimer!

Finn: Mathematical! Skullenko does not own Adventure Time!

Skullenko: If I did I'd punish Princess Bubblegum!

PB: What? Why?!

Skullenko: I don't like you AND you tried to kill Flame Princess! Remember? When you tried to suffocate her with Jake!

Flame Princess: Oooohhh yeaaah! EVIL!

Jake: Trying to kill Finn's girlfriend! Plus, you're always messing with his heart guts.

PB: Can we just get on with it?

Marceline: Fine Bonibel.

Fionna's POV

"Sigh." Nothing.

"SIGH." Not even a glance.

"SIGHIGHIGHIGHIGH!" Finally.

Finally Cake pulls away from Lord Monochromicorn . "Yes baby?"

We were all chillin in the tree house talking about where we were going to go adventuring me, Cake, Lord M, and Gumball. Okay, maybe Gumball wasn't going to come, but he was going to give us an adventure! Well not anymore! Now, Cake is bathing Lord M with her tongue and Gumball is baking!

"Cake, are you done yet?"

"Almost baby. What's the rush?"

"I thought we were gonna go adventuring! Remember, you said it was gonna be our first one with Lord M!" Lord M started tapping something.

"That's right honey you've got a point." Cake turned back to me, "He says that we're waiting for Gumball."

I groan, "He's baking!" I whined, "It'll take forever! Why's he even doing this?"

More tapping, "He says he's hungry."

"We don't even need Gumball! We can just go find an adventure ourselves!" I grab Cake's paw and Lord M's horn and try to lead them out the door, but no dice! Cake stretches her hand back and Lord M shakes himself free.

"Baby, I know you want to go adventuring, but we can't ditch Gumball!" Then Cake went back to licking Lord M.

"Uughh. I'm going to go see if he's done." I drag my feet into the kitchen to see Gumball pulling something out of the oven.

"Oh thank god Gumball, you're done, right?" I ask a little irritated.

He smiles strangely and his eyes get shiny, "Yes, would you like to taste?!"

"No, I just wanna g-" I'm cut off as he shoves the pastry in my mouth, strangely not letting go.

"Bite. Chew. Swallow." I listen.

"It's pretty good, but what would be even better would be _adventuring!_ Seriously Gumball, when are we gonna leave." I whine, "What's the mission?!"

"Huh? Oh, right. There isn't one." He continues putting the danishes on a plate as if nothing happened.

"B-b-but…" I stutter, "You said you had a quest!"

"What's the problem? Can't one friend visit another?" He said as he calmly walked into the living room.

"Not when you get me all amped up for an adventure!"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"YOU LIED." He really isn't getting this, is he?

"Calm down and have another pastry." He puts the plate down in front of Cake and Lord M.

"Cake! Gumball lied. There is no adventure."

"Oh baby, that sucks. Maybe we'll just hang around here, today."

"But I'm all pumped up for an adventure…" My bunny ears droop in sadness.

They keep eating! Gumball looks at me and pats the spot next to him.

"I'm going to go get something from my room." I say as I head towards the latter. I can hear Gumball yelling that he'll await my return.

Like heck I'm going to 'just hang around here today'. I sharpened all my weapons and even made a map of shortcuts! It's been _weeks _since I've gone on an adventure! I think Cake's starting to get lazy, because of her relationship with Lord M. That's it. I'm never going into a relationship! I'd rather be battling pixies and unicorns (AN: Fake Fact: Unicorns are the natural enemies of Monochromicorn). I grab my Snake sword (I got rid of the crystal one when I figured out Ice Queen gave it to me. Turns out there was itching powder embedded into the handle), my pack and jump out the window.

_THUD!_

Should've thought that one thru. I live in a 4 story tree and my room's on the top floor. Ow.

I quickly run off into the woods so Cake and the rest can't see me if they decide to look out a window. I've passed the Candy Kingdom when I realize how mad Cake's going to be when she finds out I left.

I'm battling between going back to boredom but making Cake happy OR having fun and getting in trouble later.

All of a sudden I run into something that makes my decision for me. The ugliest, vilest, most cruel thing ever happens to fly by and tackle me.

Marshal Lee.

AN: TaDAAA! Hope you guys liked it! If not I'm very open to criticism. BTW criticism is NOT you yelling mean things at me! I already have low self esteem! If I go any lower I'll just have…esteem.

Finn: What?

Skullenko: Shhhh shhh… Just go with it Finn

Marshal Lee: Why am I ugly?

Princess Bubblegum: Why don't you tell me?

Fionna: Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?

Skullenko: Is it weird that I like Prince Gumball, but not Princess Bubblegum?

Everyone: Yes.

Flame Princess: Review

Marceline: Favorite

Cake: And come back tomorrow for the next chapter!


	2. Adventure Time with Marshal Lee

AN: Yeah… Not many people reviewed… or even looked at this… But that's okay (not really) because I took an oath (not really) to complete each story no matter what! Unless I don't want to. But I do! Sooo… Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: *silence*

Skullenko: Really? No one?

Ice King: I'll do it if you give me Princess Bubblegum.

Skullenko: Okay!

Finn & PB: NO!

Jake: I'll do it. I haven't really talked yet. Skullenko does not own Adventure Time.

Ice Queen: Haha.

Flame Princess: Shutup no one likes you.

* * *

Fionna's POV

Marshal Lee!

I quickly scream and sit up. Okay maybe the whole 'ugly, vile and cruel' thing wasn't true. Oh great, and now he's laughing.

"Oh my glob! You should've seen the look on you're face." He's STILL laughing! This guy's cruising for a bruising!

"Shut up Marshal! I'm still mad at you for the whole 'fake death' thing!" And now I'm blushing from anger and humility. OK I've had my fun and this whole thing is a sign that I need to go back to Cake. I turn on my heel to go, when I feel a pair of skinny, cold arms lift me up and carry me farther into the forest.

"You have five seconds to put me down or their WILL be consequences!"

"I don't think so." The second he puts me down I WILL hurt him. He can't hold me forever… right? I immediately start thrashing about trying to get down.

"Would you stop? Or I'll drop you."

"I'd love that than-" Whoops. Never mind. I can see we are now flying over water. "Nevermind." I try and put on a brave face, but from the way Marshal is laughing, you can pretty much tell it's an EPIC fail.

"Where are you even taking me?" He ignores me. Glob knows how. I'm screaming. I try to growl to show my irritation, but fail miserably, making him laugh even _MORE. _Can today get any worse. First I have to sit through Cake and Lord M making googly eyes at each other. Then Gumball lies to me. Third I hurt myself jumping from a 4 story window and now, I've embarrassed myself thoroughly in front of Marshal Lee. Hmm… Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe I shouldn't have egged that evil wizards house….or squashed those pixies…or went to that bad luck shop… or eaten that bad luck donut… OH I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I didn't forward that email to 5 people I know! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! That's probably it.

While I'm contemplating all of this, I didn't even notice that we had arrived at our destination: Marshal's house.

He shook me slightly, "Hey Fi, wake up."

I looked around, "What're we doing at your place?"

"I thought we could hang out." I groaned.

"I'm so sick and tired of 'hanging out'! I didn't ditch Cake for wanting to hang out, just so I could hang out with you. I wanna go on an adventure!"

He smirked, "YOU ditched Cake? I guess you really are a 'bad little girl'."

"Nuh uh. I just wanted to go on an adventure! But apparently that's not happening."

Oh great now he's just staring me up and down. Great.

He finally speaks, "Weeeelll, I suppose I could adventure with you."

"What do you know about adventuring?"

"Only everything!" He said, smirking, "When I was human I used to go on the craziest adventures to places that don't exist today! Places like Africa, Australia, Antarctica, and South America."

"Woah! What was your hardest adventure?"

"The mall during Christmas." He looked off like he was remembering something, before shaking his head and looking down at me.

I smiled, "Fine. You're in!" We high fived, "So, know a place that could use some adventuring?"

"Yeah, but it's too hard for you."

I puffed out my chest, "I can handle it."

"Only if you think you can handle…..THE NIGHTOSPHERE! (Everyone: Dun dun duuuuun)"

I deflated a bit, "Of course."

"Let me go get my weapon then."

As soon as he left I started having a spaz. What the heck was I thinking?! I can't handle the NIGHTOSPHERE. I might as well just write my will now! Calm down Fionna, calm down. You're with the Vampire King! You'll be fiiiiine… What could happen? … Uh oh, I take that back! Now you just know something bad's going to happen!

I'm still figuring out my will, when Marshal Lee comes out, holding… his red axe bass.

"Dude, you're going to mess that up."

He smirks, "Don't worry." He holds up his bass and shouts, "BASS TRANSFORM! FORM OF: AXE!"

All of a sudden his red axe bass turned into a red axe right before my very eyes1

"DUDE! That was incredible, unbelievable, totally terrific, and-" I notice something, "…Did you just take off the strings?"

"…noo…"

"Did you use your vampire speed and take of the strings?"

"…Shutup, let's go!"

And with that he teleported us out of the real world and into the Nightosphere.

* * *

**IMPORTANT CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT!**

* * *

AN: Wooot! Done! The next chapter will be in Gumball's point of view!

Fionna: Why?

Skullenko: You'll find out. Anyways, I'm hosting a competition! In the next chapter there is going to be a team of good guys and a bad guys! If you can guess my favorite adventure time character I will name one of the people on the team after you ( you can pick to be good or bad). Just tell me my fave character (original not genderbent), give me a name to use, and if you're good or bad! These teams are gonna appear a lot (not a whole lot) so the competition is open until the stories done.

Ice Queen: Do you ever shutup?

Skullenko: I'm trying to be thorough.

Finn & Fionna: Comment.

Marceline & Marshal Lee: Favorite.

Princess Bubblegum & Prince Gumball: Follow.

Everyone: COME BACK TOMORROW!


	3. The Party

**AN: ** Hello everyone! I'm sorry this update is so late. To make up for it, I'm going to post two chapters today. Sadly, only two people guessed (and the guess was wrong). But that doesn't matter (it does. It makes me sad), because I'm still going to put them in the fic! So thank you Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee and person (guest)! You will be in the fic! Hope you like it (also the answer was Flame Princess)! I will still put you in the fic if you want me to, so send me a message or review. Flame Princess do the disclaimer!

FP: Skullenko does not own Adventure Time!

Skullenko: If I did FP and Finn would be together forever!

Fionna's POV

Can I say something? The Nightosphere is _awesome! _There's always mayhem down there so, there was a bunch of stuff for us to do! In 30 minutes I killed 10 pixies, fought a fire ogre (and one, I might add), and fought a mermaid (they're like water demons!)! The best part was that I couldn't get hurt, because I am alive.

By the end of the day, I've met all of Marshal's friends and beat a total of 132 monsters! Marshal's mom was so grateful she gave me a magic flute with three wishes! I don't know why! Right now, I'm sooo tired, but Marshal looks like he hasn't broken a sweat.

"Where do you wanna go now? There's a giant ogre a little farther down that way! Do you wanna go fight it?! Or do you wanna go fight more pixies. Or mermaids. Or demons. Or unicorns. Or do you wanna do it all at once!? Huh, Fionna? Huh? Huh? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?"

"Marshaaaal… I'm tired I wanna go home."

"Oh." He looks so sad, right now.

"Well, the exit's right over there." I turn around to see a shining light.

"You're not coming with me?"

"Hell naw, today's the 150th annual party at Grim's! It's gonna be off the CHAIN!" He looks seriously excited! I smile as excitement fills me up! Is it seriously that great?!

"Weeelll, if it's really that awesome, I guess I can go for an hour or two."

"It's a 7 hour party."

"I don't know man."

"All the most famous demon celebrities are going to be there."

"I suppose I can stay! I just need to be back by midnight."

"GREAT!" Then he picked me up and flew. As we flew through the Nightosphere I noticed how his face glowed in the light of the Nightosphere's sky on fire. Awwww he's adorable! One day he's going to make somebody really happy. Instead of his normal, making people really scared.

I notice that we're flying over a castle with towers of fire and columns of bones. It looked beaten down and half of it was destroyed. There were a LOT of people swarming around it. That was when I noticed that, there was a line to get in that was MILES _AND _MILES long to get in! Before I can say anything, Marshal lands.

"Marshal, why is there so many people here?"

"Because Fi, there are a lot of dead things." He says it as if I'm the most dumb thing ever for not knowing! I didn't know everyone would be here! "Now, come on!" Then he starts pulling me to the front of the line!

"Dude, what are you doing?!" I hiss and try to avoid eye contact with the people in lie.

He chuckles, "Fi, I'm the Vampire King, the Prince of the Nightosphere not to mention that I'm the coolest guy ever!" Oh. Wow Marshal Lee, you're so modest!

Pretty soon, we reach the castle (it actually took awhile) and we're let in immediately. I'm already sooo happy I came!

There's a bunch of dead humans everywhere! I even recognize some famous people! Albert something-or other, Barack Olamo (I think I got that wrong), Mozart, and that weird guy. What's his name? Oh yeah, Justin Bieber (AN: I'ma get sooo much hate for that one! Relax it's a joke! Fionna just didn't seem like one of those people that'd like him). Within the first 10 minutes I've talked to all of them and learned so much about human culture. That Justin guy is pretty surprised that I know jack about him. Of course, I also lost Marshal Lee. I guess I'm not going anywhere! Not that I want to! I'll have to thank Marshall later for bringing me!

Pretty soon, I'm whisked away by a group of werewolves that think I'm, quote, "ADORABLE!". They're _really _starting to scare me. All the boys are scooting close to me and punching each other in the face. All the females are glaring at me and growling. One even took a swipe at me! I looked around and can't find away to escape. All of a sudden one of the guys grab me and I SCREAM MY FERGIN HEAD OFF! He starts to try and drag me away, when Marshal Lee comes out of nowhere and punches him in the face!

"FIONNA! I'm gone for 5 minutes to pee and you're already in trouble." He hisses as he takes me away.

"You were gone for hours." He's silent for awhile.

"Yeah… time's weird here. Why would you hang out with them? You KNOW I hate them!"

"I didn't do it voluntarily!"

"Yes, because Fionna the Great Adventuress couldn't ditch a bunch of werewolves at a crowded party!"

"Oh, shutup! What now?"

He's grumbling something about betrayal before saying, "Wanna go to the towers?"

"Aren't they on fire?"

He chuckles and pats my head, "Silly human. It's faux fire! That's where the contests are!"

I smile brightly, "What kind of contests?"

"Fighting, dancing, drinking, educational, and magical!"

"LET'S HIT IT!"

30 minutes later (or an hour, or 30 seconds. I don't know time is weird here. I took a pee and when I got back out, the party was half over), we arrived in the tower. First we do the fighting contest (Marshal's mad at me for knocking his tooth out)! I win, because once again, I can't feel pain here (shushers!). Then, I do the drinking contest! I drink like, 50 shots, 10 pints and even do the bong. I'm soooooo… full of lemonade! There was lemonade everywhere! What were you thinking?

"This is so great! Thanks for bringing me Marshal!" I say in a puppy voice.

"No prob. Hey, wanna do the dance contest? The last person standing, wins!"

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired." Then YMCA comes on. I'm out there in 5 seconds flat (or 5 minutes. It's still weird here)! And I actually do dance till I drop! Dead that is.

JK. I just fall asleep.

**Awesome Next Day Transition (AN: Wtf? This isn't a Grojband fic)!**

Ugh. My head hurts. I roll over to see Marshal with his arm around me. I immediately slap him.

"Ow…"

I roll my eyes and see that we're still in the tower and that the fire's gone. "What time is it?"

He looks at his watch, "It's 10 am in real time."

Frak. Cake is sooooo going to kill me.

AN: HAHA. Here it is! Hope you liked it! Will Fionna survive Cake? Will Marshal survive Cake? Will I survive Cake for not updating? Yeah, I'ma try and be better at updating.

Cake: Review or I'll get you too!


	4. The Prince

**AN: **Hello! I'm challenging myself to write the next two chapters in one day since I owe you them! Don't worry, I promise I won't leave this story hanging even though it seems like no one is reading… Whatevs! I'm writing it! Anyway, let's hope Cake doesn't kill Marshal Lee or Fionna.

Marshal Lee: Skullenko doesn't own Adventure Time! But, I own Fionna!

Fionna: What was that?!

Marshal Lee: N-nothing.

Fionna's POV

After the whole 'party incident' we started the 'I'm so going to get killed by Cake' incident. Marshall immediately took me home when I told him once I said that Cake was gonna kill him for getting me home so late. Like, a day late! Matter of fact, I wasn't even supposed to be with him. I snuck out in the middle of the day! We're so toast! So anyway, once he dropped me off, he ran like heck!

I sigh, he's a wimp. He talks a big game, but he's a wimp. I spin on my heel and run to the tree house, praying that Cake isn't home. Shoot. I can see her in the kitchen…Maybe I can somehow climb up to my room and say that I was just hiding. I'd still be in trouble, but not as bad as before. I circle around the tree, trying to find a way up.

"WHERE THE F**K HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Nevermind. I'm screwed. Remember me viewers!

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHERE WERE YOU?"

I look up at Cake, "Ummm… I was sleeping in this bush." I lie. Not a good idea. She friggin spits fire as she talks!

"DON'T YOU F**KING LIE TOO ME! WHERE WERE YOU? AND WHO WERE YOU WITH?!"

"How did you know I was with someone?"

"THAT'S NOT YOUR JACKET!" Oh yeah. I look to see Marshal Lee's red plaid jacket draped around my shoulders. On the way here I got cold and he gave it to me. Stupid!

"I went adventuring with a friend!" Before she can say anything I continue, "I'm sorry I snuck out! But I sort of fell asleep at their house! On the plus side, now you can do couple stuff with Lord M and I can have adventures!"

Cake is silent for awhile, "What's this person's name?"

"Sam." I blurt out. It's the first thing that comes to mind. I can't tell on Marshal!

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Cake would have a cow if she knew I spent the night with a guy!

"…Promise me you won't sneak out again!"

"I promise. See? Everyone wins!"

Cake's POV

Everybody doesn't win. I have a feeling that Fionna is lying about something. You see, when Fionna went up to her room (and snuck away) Gumball poured his little candy heart out!

_Flashback_

_Fionna disappeared up the ladder. Prince Gumball sighed. We sat there in silence for a moment. I turn to Lord M._

"_So honey, where you wanna go tonig-"_

"_I LOVE FIONNA!" Startled, Lord M and I turn to Gumball. It takes me a moment for his words to actually hit me. When they do, I leap at him._

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER (AN: Am I the only one that thinks Cake might want Fionna to be single forever?)!" I start scratching at his face._

"_EEEEEK!" Lord M finally manages to pull me off Gumball._

_He immediately starts fanning himself with his stupid pink hand, "Oh my."_

_We all sit in silence. I try to catch my breath._

"_What *pant* did you mean *pant* you love her?" _

_He seems to feel a surge of bravery, because he sits up straighter and says, "I mean exactly that." He cowers away when he sees me preparing to jump again. Lord M holds me down._

"_All I want is advice on how to get her!" I calm down and think about it. He would be pretty good for Fionna. He's a gentleman. A prince. And he's a safety freak! If my Fionna has to date, I'd want her to date him (I guess)._

"_Okay. She likes to go to fun places, so that's a good idea for a date. But according to her diary, she's always wanted a romantic boat ride on a lake in the moonlight, so you can do that at the end. She also has a fantasy that someone can come rescue her for once, but I don't think you can do that. She doesn't have a favorite flower, but she loves venus fly traps. Her favorite color is blue. Her favorite animal is a panda and she loves chocolate." He seems pretty happy at this!_

"_Alright, when she returns I shall ask her on a date with all her favorite things!"_

_End of Flashback_

But she never came back. Gumball left with Lord M. He said that if Fionna came back, to tell her to meet him.

I watch Fionna come in, "Hey Fionna, Gumball wants to see you."

"Ok. I'm going to go brush my teeth first."

Fionna's POV

I head to the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something by the window. I walk over to see Marshal floating outside. I crack open the window.

"What are you doing here!?" I whisper.

"I saw some ogres terrorizing the muffin kingdom! Let's go!"

I think for a moment, "OK! I gotta tell Cake I'm leaving though. Meet me in the woods."

I rush downstairs yelling over my shoulder, "Cake I'm going out!"

I run to the woods and see Marshal leaning against a tree.

"LET'S GO BRO!" Then we flew away.

Gumball can wait, right?

**AN:** Ta daaa! Today is writing day! I will be writing almost all day (even though I really want to play basketball) so look for updates! Hope you like this. When I was writing it Inspiration smacked me in the face. I have an idea for a sequel and an idea for a sequel to the sequel. I have it all planned out (IT'S AWESOMME), but I'll only write the first sequel if I get enough reviews at the end of the story! So, you need to review!

Jake: Review!


	5. Ice Kingdom

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in like, forever. I've just been busy with… stuff. AND school started! Anyway, I'm ready for writing, so let's do this! I can't give up this story because something AWESOME is going to happen at the end! Oh my gawd, it's just so great! Also, I haven't put Totyana or Sofie in this yet and I don't really know why. I also can't remember what my role for them was… So, here's what I'm going to do: each day I'll write a trivia question and if you get it right I'll give you a big(ish) part in the story, if you get it wrong you'll still get a part in the story but it'll be small. Also, this all happens near the end of the story. The trivia question is at the bottom of the chapte. FP, disclaimer!

Flam Princess: Skullenko, does not own Adventure Time. She does own Cake though. Chocolate cake to be exact! Pun.

Fionna POV

I feel a little bad about blowing Gumball off. I just really wanted to go adventuring with Marshal! I promised myself afterwards that I'd meet up with him! And Fionna the Human Adventurest NEVER breaks a promise!

…except for that one…

Once I got back from adventuring, it was dark and night in the candy kingdom so I decided to just do it in the morning. When I got home though, Cake wanted to know if I talked to Gumball and since I couldn't tell her where I really was, I told her yes. I felt REALLY bad about lying so, I swore that I'd talk to him in the morning! And Fionna the Human Adventuress NEVER breaks a swear!

…except for that one…

When I woke up I was planning on going over to the Candy kingdom, but I couldn't tell Cake and since she thought I already went there she decided to take me over to Tree Saps for some peach pie (AN: would that be Tree Trunk's counterpart?). It was good. But I promised myself that I'd go to Gumball's afterwards and Fionna the Human Adventuress NEVER breaks a promise!

…I'm sure you can guess what goes here…

When we got home I found Marshal floating around in my room saying that Flambina (AN: Flambo's counter part, I think) thinks there's something going on in Ice Queen's tower. Of course, I think that whatever personal matter Gumball has to discuss with me isn't more important than saving Aaa from the Ice Queen.

So, now you're all caught up with where I am now. Staked out outside of the tower with Marshal Lee. And I promise after this I'll go talk to Gumball. And Fionna the Human Adventuress NEVER breaks a promise!

…let's hope I can get it right this time…

"Are you sure Flambina got it right, Marshal? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong." I ask. Flambina' s not the most reliable source in the world.

"For the last time, Fi," He says, rolling his eyes, "No."

I gape at him, "The last times you said yes!"

"I can change my mind. It doesn't seem to look like anything's happening here." What the f**k?!

"I'm going home, Marshal."

"Wait!" He grabs me as I'm about to leave, "What if when you leave something happens and I need help?!"

I smirk, "So you admit you do need me."

"Yeah. I don't have a regular shield and human ones are just as good." I smack him upside the head.

"Goodbye Marshal."

All of a sudden a scream tears through the mountains. We immediately leap into action. Sadly, Marshal's leap was longer than mine so now he's way ahead of me! Who demands someone stay with them and then ditches them?! When I catch up to him I'm going to beat him up and then beat up Ice Queen. That seems good. Revenge first, THEN save the day.

Finally I reach the tower only to realize that Marshal flew through the three story window WITHOUT ME. I'm going to ring his undead punctured neck once I climb these THREE FLIGHTS OF STAIRS.

By the time I get up there, guess what, Marshal's sitting down with the Ice Queen. Why do I miss EVERYTHING?

"What's going on here?" I ask, demanding. I'm never going on another adventure with him again.

"Oh Fi!" He said looking over to me, "You're still here? Took you long enough." I growled at this, "It was just a big misunderstanding. Ice Queen was screaming, because she stubbed her toe. It was just a big misunderstanding."

I looked over to the corner, "Then why is Breakfast Prince frozen over there?"

He waves his hand dismissively, "That's just a sculpture."

"Sculpture's eyes don't move, Marshal. Help me get him out of here."

Marshal gasped and pointed at Ice Queen, "You lied to me! How could you?"

I groaned, "Oh my gloooobbb, Marshal, that's what she does! Stop being stupid and help me rescue Breakfast Prince." Marshal shrugged and floated over to me.

"Who do you think you are Fionna?! I was just enjoying tea with Marshal and you burst in and ruin it! Besides, Breakfast Prince likes it in there."

I roll my eyes and start hacking at the ice with my sword. Marshal and I finally free Breakfast Prince and we're about to leave when Ice Queen steps in and blocks my path.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! You always mess up my plans, can't I just keep this one prince?"

"No!" Then we all leave throughout the window, leaving Ice Queen sitting in the corner and pouting.

"That was weird." Marshal says awkwardly. I just glare at him.

"Listen, here's how this is going to down. We're going to drop off the prince and then we're never going to see eachother again."

He fakes hurt and lays a hand over this heart, "You've hurt me, Fi. What's the matter?" He said, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"First you made me stake out the Ice Queen for no apparent reason. Then you run way ahead and make me climb three flights of stairs while you had tea with the Ice Queen! Then you act like I'm not even supposed to be there and take forever to help me!" I said, hotly.

"I just wanted to spend sone time together." He said, mock lacing his voice, "You know what, me and you should go out again tonight!"

"No, I really need to meet Gumball! Cake said it was really important and I've been putting ot off for awhile!"

He floated closer, "Maybe... You've been putting it off for a reason," he was right in front of my face, "Maybe you're afraid of what you'll find."

"D-don't be ridiculous. It's probably just somthing wrong with the candy kingdom or I need to decorate for a party."

"Or he's got a girlfriend."

"You think so? Good for him!"

Marshal raises an eyebrow at me and smirks, "You're not jealous?"

"Of corse not," i huff and jut out my chin, "why does everyone forget I denied him?"

"Unless you regret your decision."

"But I don't."

"I think you do."

"Nuh uh!"

"Then why are you in such a hurry to get to Gumwad?" he poked my cheek, "You MUST like him!"

"I. Don't."

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" I back away from him, "Let's go out tonight! Let's go on an adventure, just me and you and no Gumball!" I stare defiantly at Marshal, a light pinj dusting both our cheeks.

"Good."

THREE HOURS LATER

The pale moonlight shines down on Marshal as he twists and turns on the dancefloor.

I know what you're thinking: 'How romantic!' It would be if he didn't look like a total dork when he did it. Right after I blew off Gumball, Marshal took me to a spirit party. They're sort of like pixies, except not jerks. This is okay, but it's nowhere near as fun as the last one. Marshal and I were right in the middle of doing the soda bong, when disaster struck.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Cake hissed.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this update is so late. Sickness, birthday, homework all that stuff. EVIL! Anyway, I will update on weekends and randomly from now on! Thank you!

Mina: REVIEW!

Finn: What the heck are you doing here?


	6. Awkward

AN: HI GUYS! Oh my god, the sugar's cooking in! Wow, I just typed cooking. I meant kicking. This is what happens when you eat candy, drink soda and watch nigahiga all at the same time. Your brain break's. Yeah I know, this is late. Don't hate. 'm tired. Whatevers. Let's get this show on the road! Better yet, let's put this show on the sidewalk. If it's in the road it might get hit by a car. If I ever discontinue the story, it's because some idiot put it in the road and it died. Any whodily doodles, someone pointed out I forgot to put the trivia question out. So here it is:

What does the fox say?

The person who comes up with the best answer get's a small part (at the end). Kay? Kay.

Princess Bubblegum: Skullenko does-

Jake: *shoves PB out of the way* not own Adventure Time.

Fionna's POV

In a way this is my fault.

But in like five ways, it's Marshal's fault. So I'm going to blame him.

"MY GAWD MARSHAL I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Well I just said that out loud.

"SHUT UP FIONNA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW HIM!" I hate you too Cake.

I lay curled up on my fur covered bed. The sun just rose and it's morning. After being dragged back home by my crazy cat, I was grounded. I hate my life.

The trap door is flung open by Cake, "GET READY!"

What the?

After getting dressed I head downstairs to see Cake, "What?"

"You're going to see Gumball, tell him you're sorry, stupid and why you were blowing him off. Then you will see what he wanted." I would've protested if I weren't so scared of her right now.

I left without saying goodbye and moodily headed to the Candy Kingdom. This is so unfair! I get in trouble for having some fun?! I didn't make her do stuff she didn't want to do! I didn't make her go see Lord M. when he cheated on her (some weird girl named Rainicorn). Ugggg….

I pause when I reach the Candy Kingdom gates. What did he want to see me about anyway? I'm going to find out and then… run away back home I guess…

I know what I'll do! I'll run away from home! Then Cake can't tell me what to do and I can do whatever I want. I'm the one who built the last treehouse AND I'm responsible enough! Then I can go out adventuring with Marshal anytime I want. Cake has been talking about Lord M. moving in, and three's a crowd. This is perfect!

I run inside the Candy Castle eager to get this over with and begin the moving process.

The world's a pink, gummy blur as I speed through the hallways desperate to finish up and leave. I screech to a halt in the Throne Room where Gumball is sitting in his Jolly Rancher throne, looking troubled.

"HEY GUMBALL!" Probably not my best move, screaming at him when he was deep in thought. He jumped like, 5 feet in the air. No exaggeration. He's made of gum so it's easier.

"Oh my glob Fionna, you scared the bubble out of me!" He clutched his chest and slowly started calming down, "So, you finally came. I've been waiting for a week, Fi!" For some weird reason I flinch when he said 'Fi'. Usually just Marshal says that.

"Yeah, sorry. Busy adventuring and saving the kingdom."

He stares at me unconvinced, "I thought you'd take a break from all that for me, but whatever."

So, he just wants me to let Breakfast Prince and everyone else get attacked? "Yeah… what did you want to talk about?"

He blushes and walks up to me, "I've been thinking. We're pretty compatible, would you like to go out with me?" I'm taken aback. 1. NOW he wants to date me? I finally got over him! 2. What the heck kind of proposal is that? 'We seem pretty compatible'? Really Gumball? I stare at him, unsure of what to say.

I look around. Something should disturb us right now. Ice Queen? Are you there? Wanna kidnap Gumball? CRUD! No one's coming to save me? Why does no one ever save ME? Sigh…

"Um yeah.. no… good…. Bad….no….time… so…yeah…and…BYE!" I take off down the hall. Compared to my 'answer' his 'proposal' was a masterpiece. Uggghhhh…. What am I going to do?!

* * *

AN: Ta da! Sorry, short chapter. I'll update much sooner though. In the next chapter the REAL action will begin! HAPPY VETERANS DAY!

FP: REVIEW!


End file.
